Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are sometimes equipped with cameras. Cameras may, for example, be used to allow a user to capture a video or a still photograph.
Electronic devices with cameras typically provide a number of camera features which are provided by hardware and software of the electronic devices. For example, such devices sometimes have the ability to zoom, focus on a subject, and trigger a camera flash. Electronic devices sometimes have the ability to perform image processing on a captured image. For example, electronic devices are sometimes configured to remove a red-eye effect, apply a software-based zoom, or to provide another effect.
Such camera features of electronic devices are typically limited by the hardware and/or software capabilities of the electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.